disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
If I Only Had a Job
Synopsis Victor is in the kitchen talking with Tanya, who is out visiting her parents. He tells her that everything is going well and to enjoy herself. After telling Cory to go back upstairs and put on normal clothes for school, he tells them that there is a new owner at the restaurant, Mr. Briggs. Before leaving for school, Raven has a vision that Mr. Briggs will fire Victor. At school, Raven, Chelsea, and Eddie prepare to hear the announcement for the roles on The Wizard of Oz. Eddie tells them not to get too exited, but is elated to hear that he got the part of the Scarecrow, only because Rodney was sick. Senorita Rodriguez continued and named Kayla as Dorothy and Raven as the Wicked Witch of the East. Chelsea comforts her until she gets the part of the Wicked Witch of the West. Raven goes to the restaurant and where Mr. Briggs is ageing with Victor over the size of his artichoke. Raven tells Mr. Briggs that her father is a good guy. Mr. Briggs isn’t listening so Raven brags about all the other restaurants that want to hire Victor. Mr. Briggs tells her he's happy with Victor to make her leave. Victor tells Mr. Briggs that Raven is a sweet girl and Mr. Briggs commented that show must be having an off day. Back at home, the kids are practicing their roles for the play. Raven tries to avoid that fact that her character is crushed under a house and tried to make the character more dramatic. Chelsea and Eddie aren't going for it. Victor returns home early from work and it is obvious he is in a bad mood. Raven talks to him and find out that Mr. Briggs fired him after an argument. Raven's friends try to comfort her, but Cory is measuring Raven's room because once Victor find out that it was Raven's fault, she'd be history. Raven tells him she will go speak with Mr. Briggs. Raven goes to the restaurant and begs Mr. Briggs for Victor's job back, but he is sarcastic in his response of a no. He tells her to go away before beginning to kiss up to a famous celebrity who had just entered. Raven dresses up a Liz Anya with Eddie and Chelsea disguised as her entourage. Mr. Briggs immediately begins to kiss up to Liz believing her to be famous. She tells tem to get Victor to prepare her usual and is informed that Victor doesn't work here anymore. She is outraged and calls her friend Jennifer Lopez. Jennifer is actually Cory disguising his voice and agrees with Liz's statements. Victor catches Cory and Cory covers by saying all kids voices change at his age. Back at the restaurant, Liz begins to point out the restaurant’s shortcomings due to the loss of Victor. Suddenly, a patron asks Liz to sing something off her new CD. She tries to get out of it because she doesn't have a CD, but in convinced after Mr. Briggs says he will consider hiring Victor back. Eddie only know how to play "When the Saints Come Marching In" on the piano, so Raven begins to sing it, changing some of the lyrics to continue bashing the restaurant and ordering Mr. Briggs to hire Victor back. Mr. Briggs finally agreed to hire Victor back just as Senorita Rodriguez enters to restaurant. The kids try to escape out the back, but run into a waiter. Their wigs are swaps and Mr. Briggs realizes he's been had. He laughs at them as he says he will not hire Victor back. Senorita Rodriguez tell Raven she should have gotten the part of Dorothy, but will not change the cast list despite it. Back at home, Mr. Briggs is talking with Victor over the phone about what Raven did. Mr. Briggs was angry, which made Victor happy. Victor tells Raven about how after being cut from his high school football team, he discover his love of cooking by hanging out with his mother. Raven then has a vision of Victor owning his own restaurant called "Baxter's Place". Raven is later at school telling Senorita Rodriguez that because she doesn't actually have any lines, she took it upon herself to design more contemporary looks for the characters. Senorita Rodriguez loves the designs and hires Raven. Dramatis Personae Starring *Raven-Symone as Raven Baxter *Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Daniels *Orlando Brown as Eddie Thomas *Kyle Massey as Cory Baxter *Rondell Sheridan as Victor Baxter Guest Starring *Rose Abdoo as Ms. Rodriguez *Patrick Richwood as Mr. Briggs *Fran de Leon as Kayla *James Healy, Jr. as Waiter *Sylvia St. James as Singer *Kim Foley as Singer *Madeline Thompson as Singer *Beverly Dangerfield as Singer Backround information and notes *Series regular T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh does not appear in this episode. Category:That's So Raven